In a conventional single phase permanent magnet motor, a stator core is provided as an integral structure, i.e. the stator core includes a yoke and teeth extending inwardly from the yoke, and the yoke and the teeth are formed at the same time into an integral structure. Slot openings are formed between pole shoes of the adjacent teeth. The presence of the slot openings can make the motor generate an unduly large cogging torque. The cogging torque can result in the motor generating vibration and noise. Furthermore, because of the limitation of the slot openings, the motor has a small startup angle and poor startup reliability.